The Further Adventures of Aladdin: The Lost Library
by I'mjustkillingtime
Summary: Aladdin and his friends are back in the first of a new string of adventures. Now happily married to the love of his life, the young prince begins to wonder if his life of adventure is over. However, when an old foe, a mysterious book, and a little girl cross his path, it is the beginning of his greatest adventure yet! So come on down, stop on by, for another ARABIAN NIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

THE MERCHANT

You step off the caravan tired and sore. No matter how effective they may be for desert travel, camels made for the greatest of saddle sores. On top of that, they smell horrible and they spit. Suffice to say, you're glad to have arrived at your destination

Oh, Aggrabah! How you had missed this wondrous place of mystery, wonder, and enchantment. Perhaps it wasn't the most picturesque kingdom within the seven deserts, and it always seemed to be invaded by thieves and the occasional monster, but it was still your home away from home. A wonderful place to visit, and perhaps one day you would raise a family here.

You start to make your way to the small inn where you usually stay, but you pause as the sound of singing takes hold of your ear. You pause to listen, and you can't help shake the feeling that you had heard the voice from somewhere before. The hour is late, but your curiosity has worn away any weariness. You set off down the dusty path, following the sound.

Before long, you come across the famous Agrabah bazaar. The sound was now much clearer, and he could hear the words.

 _Oh, you come from a land, such a far away place_

 _And here you are for excitement in the streets aglow!_

 _Oh, it's wonderful sight, like the Arabian Night_

 _But, hey, that story you already know!_

 _But here you are, worthy friend_

 _For you knew it wasn't quite the end!_

 _Welcome to another Arabian Night!_

 _Arabian ni-ight!_

Sure enough, your suspicions were correct. It was indeed the mysterious peddler you had met the first time you had visited Agrabah. Strangely enough, he looked exactly the same as the first time you had seen him: short, dressed in blue, skinny mustache and stringy beard, beady eyes, and a turban that was three times the size of his head.

He sees you approaching, and he already wide grin grows even wider.

"Ah, salaam, worthy friend!" he declares joyously. "I had a feeling I was going to see you tonight. Let me be the first to officially welcome you back to Agrabah, the finest city in all of the seven deserts. How have you been?"

You offer the small peddler a friendly smile, and you tell him that you've been well. He steps away from his small stall, and he rushes up toy you and takes you by the hand.

"I am happy beyond words to see you again! So happy, I think I might pop! You're just in time for my latest sale on."

Your face falls when you realize what is happening, and you quickly free your hand and start to back away.

"Wait, don't go!" the peddler is quick to beg as he recaptures your hand. "Please, won't you purchase something? Business has been so slow lately."

You once again reclaim your hand, and you shoot a glance towards his shop. Amongst the heap of refuse and near worthless baubles, you spy the still broken, unbreakable hook/coffee maker that cuts fries, and off the side is the not so famous Dead Sea Tupperware. You fix the peddler with a sideways glance, and he breathes a defeated sigh.

"Ok, maybe business hasn't been so much slow as much as non-existent but come on! Genuine prime merchandise is getting harder and harder to come by these days. I'm making do with what I got."

He falls silent for a moment, and then a grin returned to his face.

"Say, now, I've got an idea! Wait right here!"

He rushed back to his little stand and dive into before flinging out several random items over his shoulders. Items such as a deck of tarot cards, a tea pot and matching tea cup with a chip in one side, a staff with a pair of gourds tied to the top, and a seashell necklace with a strange green rock inside.

"AHA! HERE IT IS!"

He came up again, and whatever he had found was hidden behind his back.

"Shield your eyes of you must!" he declares boldly. "For I have, in my possession, one of the most powerful artifacts in all of the seven deserts! Gaze in awe upon the one, the only, the all-powerful Tome of Libros, the djinn of the written word!"

With that, he revealed the mysterious item, and you were suddenly filled with feelings of…disinterest. The book, or at least that is what it once had been, was burnt to a complete crisp, and the only discernable feature you can make out is a terribly mistaken L on the cover. Detecting a scam, you begin to back away once more.

"Wait, don't go!" the peddler called, and he quickly rushes up. "I know what you're thinking, but at least hear me out. This tome may be nothing but a useless paperweight now, but it once housed a powerful djinn. But that is nothing in comparison to who's hands once touched it." He smiles and winks. "Aladdin."

Your eyes jump. You recall with a string hint of nostalgia the first time you had heard of the lowly street rat whom found a magic lamp, and he made all of his fondest wishes come true. But you stop yourself when you recall that the last story the peddler had told you was of the boy's marriage to the lovely yet bold Princess Jasmine, and that had been the end of it. Wasn't it? The peddler senses your mounting confusion, and his grin widened.

"Ah, yes, I can imagine what you're thinking. Aladdin and the princess lived happily ever after, Yes? Oh, I assure you that they did, but the lovely thing about happily ever after is that it doesn't necessarily mean the end of a story. Would you like to hear the tale? Who knows, maybe it'll inspire you to buy this book."

You sincerely doubt that, but you're always ready for another story about one of the greatest heroes in all the seven deserts. With that in mind, you take a seat on the sand and give the peddler your full attention as he begins to spin his tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: A Day in the Life of the Future Sultan.

We open in Agrabah, on a day like any other day. The sun is hot, the sand is scalding, and the prices at the bazaar kiosks are high (and I should know, heh-heh). All of the merchants are carrying on with their daily business, hocking their merchandise and trying to get people to buy their second-hand wares for premier prices. It is a mundane, but happy existence, and all is calm and quiet that fine spring day. However, the serenity of this soon would soon be utterly shattered by the proclamation of a word; one word that no self-respecting merchant ever wants to hear...

...

"THIEF!"

All at once, the merchants in their stalls began to dance around their wares in what many considered a last-ditch effort to protect their livelihoods as they looked to the horizon for whatever black-hearted, scum of the earth malcontent that desired to take from them. However, as soon as the alleged offender came into view, they all relaxed, and some even smiled as a young woman with long, dark hair and dressed in blue came skittering through the market. She had, in her hand, a tiny fez, and it should be said that she was smirking like a Cheshire cat. As she made her pass through the market, her pursuer finally came into view. He was a young man about the woman's age dressed in a vest and white pants, and his short, shaggy black hair bounced with every step he took. He came to a stop in the middle of the street to catch his breath. One of the merchants, a large set man by the name of Achmed, came forward, and he whopped the boy on the back.

"The princess seems to have gotten one over on you again, eh Aladdin?" He rumbled with a hearty laugh.

Aladdin grinned up at his former nemesis from his street rat days, and he playfully swatted his hand away.

"You know me, Achmed. I'm being a gentleman and giving the nice lady a head start. Wouldn't be much fun if I beat her too quickly, now would it?"

Achmed rolled his eyes, and he gave the boy another swat on the back.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to feel good, boy. As for me, I have melons to sell."

He turned back towards his stall just in time to see a tiny, brown capuchin monkey pick up the biggest and ripest of his melons while wearing a look of ravenous greed. Achmed's eyes went bloodshot, and a massive vein began to pop from his forehead.

"Oh, no you don't! Not again, you hairy beast!"

"Abu!" Aladdin shouted, causing the tiny monkey to flinch. "We've already talked about this. You have to stop stealing. We have everything we could ever need back at the palace. Now put the melon down."

Abu shot Aladdin a mournful look, sighed, and then set the fruit back where he had found it. He then scampered off of the fruit stand and made his way up onto Aladdin's shoulder. The boy then tossed the man a few gold pieces as an apology, and then he was off again to catch his princess. By now, Jasmine was far ahead, but Aladdin had it all figured out. Sure, the girl was clever, and she would always try to mix things up, but he knew the streets like the back of his hand. From the backroads to the alleyways, Aladdin could track anything that moved through this city. What's more, he knew Jasmine all too well. She wouldn't stay on the streets for too long. She would eventually make her way to the rooftops to give herself the high ground. So, all he had to do was get to the rooftops first to surprise her.

Fortunately, there were still plenty of constructrion scaffolds standing about thanks to a sandstorm from a couple of nights ago. He skillfully shimmied up the nearest scaffold, and before long he was standing high above the Agrabanian streets. From his vantage point, he scanned the area for any signs of his prey, and sure enough he could see the princess' tell-tale, braided hair whipping behind her as she raced towards a nearby ladder.

Fighting back a fit of laughter, Aladdin sped across the rooftop until he reached the mouth of the ladder, and there he waited. Mere moments later, Jasmine's head popped into view, and she squeaked with surprise when she spotted Aladdin waiting for her.

"Game's over, Jaz!" Aladdin trilled with glee.

However, as he bent down to grab her, she suddenly lunged forward and planted a kiss on his lips. It had been sudden and quite unexpected, and Aladdin took a step back to collect himself. Unfortunately, he had left enough of a gap for Jasmine to slink past, and now she was running across the rooftop and jumping over to the next.

"Hey!" Aladdin called after her, his senses returned. "No fair! That's gotta be a foul of some sort."

"All's fair in love and war, darling!" Jasmine called back as she began to vanish into the distance.

Now the chase was on. No longer a simple game of keep away, it had become a full-on contest of wits and stamina. Jasmine still held a hefty lead over her husband, but Aladdin was determined to catch her and reclaim his honor, as well as his fez. It didn't take long for him to catch up, and the tip of her long hair was just barely a breath away from his fingertips. At last, she came to a stop at the end of a rooftop, the next ledge being too far to jump. She turned about, and she could see Aladdin, who was wearing a victorious smirk, was closing in on her at a fast pace. He had her now, he was sure of it. Not taking any chances, he lunged for her with both arms extended to grab her. However, just when he was a few mere inches from her, Jasmine suddenly ducked, and Aladdin could nothing but sail past her and over the edge of of the rooftop.

Fortunately, rather than a long fall followed by a sudden stop, Jasmine had intentionally led Aladdin to this particular spot on purpose. It was the place where all the women of Agrabah hung out their laundry, earning it the beloved name of The Alley of a Thousand Sheets. Therefore, Aladdin's decent was much slower as he crashed from clothesline to clothesline, unintentionally gathering sheets as he fell. By the time he finally hit the ground, he was encased in a cocoon of soft satin. Jasmine quickly made her way down to street level, and she swaggered over to where her husband had come to rest, leaning down while wearing a smirk.

"Had enough?"

Aladdin's head poked out of the pile, and he had a pair of red polka-dot boxer shorts on his head and a defeated sneer on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. You win, Jasmine."

She helped him out of the pile of clothes, and Aladdin had to try hard to ignore the audible chuckles of those that walked past. Suddenly, there was a large poof of blue smoke, and who should appear but Aladdin's genie, his dearest friend and practitioner of semi-phenomenal and nearly cosmic power. He was sitting behind a desk and dressed as a newscaster with a scoreboard featuring Aladdin and Jasmine behind him.

"And that's the game, sports fan!" The blue djin proclaimed for all to hear. "With yet another victory under her belt, this puts Team Wife three to two against Team Husband."

The scoreboard and desk disappeared, and Genie stepped forward to allowed with a microphone aimed at Aladdin's face.

"Tell me, sir. Do you have any comment to contest the judge's call?"

Aladdin just rolled his eyes, and he pushed the microphone away.

"Relax, Genie, no need to be so dramatic. Jasmine just got the better of me this time, that's all."

"Oh, and we believe you. NOT!"

Aladdin visibly flinched. Over the last couple of months, Iago had been staying with Aladdin's wayward, criminal father, Cassim, to avoid the, as he had put it, "all the mushy stuff". However, whenever Cassim found a nice spot to lay low and rest, he would send Iago back to Agrabah to check on Aladdin and tell him that he was ok. While Aladdin did miss the parrot whenever he was gone, he was consistently reminded of how grating the tiny bird's big mouth could be whenever he was home. Even now, the small parrot had taken up roost on Genie's shoulder with his usual smug look.

"Face it all, Jasmine had you beat the instant you ran out of the palace this morning, and do you know why?"

Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me whether I want you to or not."

"Somebody's got to." Iago said pointedly. "To put it bluntly, Al, it's finally happened. I've saw it coming for years, and at last the pigeons have come home to roost. You've peaked, Al, and all your adventuring days are over."

Aladdin made a face, and he gave the bird a questioning look.

"Peaked? What the heck are you talking about?"

"It is what it sounds like." Iago said matter-of-factly. "At one point in everybody's life, you reach a point where you've got nothing interesting left in your life. You've defeated every villain that's crossed your path, slain every monster that's tried to smash the city, and, to top it all off, you married the beautiful daughter of the sultan of the most prosperous city in the seven deserts, thus securing a future of cushy living. Face it, Al. The only things you got left to look forward to are liver spots and sponge baths."

At that moment, Genie suddenly changed back into his regular self, forcing Iago to take flight.

"You bite your tongue, you foul fowl!" He demanded while pointing an accusing finger at Iago. "You clearly have no idea who you are talking to."

He poofed away, and then reappeared behind Aladdin.

"Don't you listen to him, Al. You've still got plenty of adventures ahead of you. You're not ready for the old rocking chair on the front porch yet. Just you tell him."

Aladdin stepped away from his big blue friend, and he gave him a look.

"What are you guys even talking about? Of course, my adventures aren't over. Sheesh, you guys are gonna make me old before I'm even grey."

"That's the truly tragic part of it all." Iago grouched again. "Whoever heard of peaking while you're young? You've got your whole life ahead you, and there's nothing left to look forward to. It's a sad life you lead."

"Now you cut that out, Iago!" Jasmine said crossly. "Aladdin's right. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm just telling it like it is." Iago said dismissively while roosting on a nearby peddler's stand.

"It has been kinda quiet in the streets lately, though." Aladdin finally admitted with a frown. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the peace and quiet, but I wouldn't mind if something exciting would happen."

As though on cue, there came a sudden ruckus up the road, prompting the small to jump. On instinct, Aladdin went streaking down the road in the direction of the noise with Jasmine and the others following closely behind. As they came upon the source of the sound, a rather interesting scene. Two men were holding a trio of women at sword point with a large burlap sack between them. The first man was a short, stocky fellow dressed in sand-blasted robes, a flat hat, had pale skin and a small stubble of a beard. His associate was his opposite in everywhere with dark skin, relatively clean close, and standing head over shoulders above his comrade. As Aladdin drew closer, he could hear the shorter man cut loose with a bark of laughter.

"That's right, ladies. Stay right where I can see you. Make one wrong move, and I swear to you that I will...uhm...uh..."

"Run them through, sir?"

"I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!"

Aladdin rolled his eyes. So much for excitement. It was just Abis Mol and Haroud Hazi Bin, a pair of low level thieves that were hardly worth the effort of taking on. Nevertheless, they were distressing those poor women, and there wasn't a guard in sight. With that in mind, Aladdin moved in behind them and cleared his throat.

"Hey, fellas!"

The two spun around, Abis Mol even dropping his sabre in the process. Sure enough, no sooner had he seen the boy, the man started to stammer.

"Ack! I-it's him! It's a... It's...Oh, don't tell me the name! It's that guy I really, really, don't like! What was it?"

Haroud rolled his eyes.

"It's Aladdin, sir. You're most hated enemy."

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!" Abis Mol bellowed.

He quickly bent down and reclaimed his saber and point its tip toward Aladdin.

"So, Aladdin, once again you have come to match wits with your most feared enemy, Abis Mol! Look at you. So terrified that you cannot even make a move against me. Why don't you just pack up your bags and move along as we make our escape with our ill-gotten gains."

Aladdin folded his arms across his chest, and he sighed.

"If I'm honest, the reason I haven't done anything yet is because I can't take you seriously with your pants around your ankles."

Abis Mol looked at him curiously, and then he glanced down and squealed. When he had gathered up his sword, the blade had nicked his belt, and now his boxer shorts were now in plain view. Haroud put a hand to his brow as a throbbing headache began to pound behind his eyes, and he could only watch as his employer struggled to keep his pants above his waist.

"This outrage will not stand!" Abis Mol declared angrily. "Stripping a man of his pants when he isn't looking, you honorless jackal! My vengeance against thee shall be swift yet painful, Aladdin!"

Aladdin rolled his eyes. He then rushed up towards them and jumped. Abis Mol squealed, dropping his sword a second time, only for Aladdin to jump over him. Once touching down, he grabbed one of the legs of nearby awning, yanked it loose, and then tossed the awning fabric. It landed quite gracefully over the two hoods, and now they were scrambling to toss the large sheet off.

"Wrap this up, Genie!" Aladdin called.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the blue djin popped into view now dressed like a cowboy, complete with a twirling lasso overhead.

"Ya'll got it, Al!" Genie said in a thick, southern drawl. "I'll hogtie these varmints for ya, and then I'll throw 'em out with the rest of the trash."

He sent the noose sailing through the air with flawless position, and it looped around Abis Mol and Haroud and tightened at their ankles. Genie then tugged on the rope and began to spin the two crooks around over his head. Then, with one final swing, he sent them flying high into the air before they vanished into the horizon. Aladdin put a hand over his eyes to make that last sight count, and then he walked over to the bag they had tried to steel and offered it to the ladies.

"I think this is yours. I hope nothing valuable was taken."

One of the women took the bag.

"That depends." She said, and she opened the bag to reveal several pieces of shirts, pants, and undergarments. "We couldn't for the lives of ourselves figure out why they wanted our laundry. This isn't even our Sunday best."

Aladdin laughed. He just couldn't help himself. Even at his best, Abis Mol was just an utter failure. Perhaps if he gone into business as a comedian, things could have been better for him. Oh, well.

By that time, Jasmine, Abu, and Iago had caught up with them. After a quick sweep of her gaze, Jasmine easily deduced what had happened.

"Abis Mol?"

Aladdin nodded.

"I guess he'll never learn."

He heard Iago scoff.

"It's just like I was telling ya before, Al. Nothing exciting is ever gonna happen to you again. You p..."

Suddenly, a sash appeared and tied itself around his beak, snapping it shut. He shot Genie a look, but the blue djin was waxing innocent and even had a halo over his head for added effect. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. Aladdin was once again looking towards the sky where Abis Mol and Haroud had been. He was frowning, and he felt hollow on the inside. He recalled a time taking down Abis Mol had been relatively exciting. But that...that had been almost embarrassing.

Sensing his discomfort, Jasmine swooped in, and she took his arm into her own.

"Aladdin, are you ok?"

He didn't say anything straight away. He took a deep breath, and then he let it out, slowly.

"It's alright, Jaz. I'm ok. I think I'm just a bit tired is all. You really gave me the run around this morning. I'll see you all back at the palace."

He slipped loose of Jasmine's arm, and he started up the road back. This left his four companions alone and watching him disappear into the distance. Abu scampered about and clambered up onto Genie's shoulder. He was wearing a deep frown, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Poor Awaddin." The tiny monkey chirped.

Genie sighed, and then he looked to Jasmine.

"I was certain you were gonna tell him. The good news would have turned Al's frown upside down, I'm sure of it."

Jasmine shook her head.

"It wasn't the right time. Don't ask me how, but I just knew it wasn't. But don't worry, I'll tell him. Let's just give him some time to be with his thoughts."

"If you say so, Jazz. But you know, I gotta admit, it has been kinda quiet as of late. I hope not to invoke the wrath of the universe or anything, but I wouldn't mind if something interesting happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Abis Mol was feeling absolutely abysmal. After being flung at Mach ten out of Aggrabah via that cheating Aladdin's annoying genie, it had been a hot trek through the desert back to their secret hideout where they licked their wounds and lamented their failure. While Haroud soaked his baking feet in the nearby watering hole, Abis Mol made his way to his usual spot, one of leaning support columns that held the roof of their lair up. He took hold of it with both hands, and he then began to fiercely bang his head against it. Every day, every time, it was the same darn thing. He would try to steal something, make a dishonest living like his mother had always wanted for him, and just as he was about to make the getaway HE would show up. A thousand curses he swore upon the boy, that miserable Aladdin. Why did he always have to butt into his personal business? He was a thief once, too. Where did he get off with that high and mighty attitude? Didn't the cur know about the luck of the bandit? He steals something, he gets away with it! That's how these things work!

Haroud lifted one foot out of the water, and he inspected it carefully. He had acquired three more bunyans since the last time he had been here. He really needed better shoes. Perhaps he would frisk some off of his next victims during his rare solo runs. He looked up from his feet and he studied his employer with some mild amusement. That particular pillar seemed to be his favorite judging from the ever-deepening indentation his forehead was making upon it. His boss also seemed to be particularly upset this time, no doubt because of the underwear incident. Honestly, this was perhaps the only reason he continued to work for someone as incompetent as Abis Mol. His meltdowns were absolutely hilarious sights to behold. However, he knew it had to stop at one point, otherwise he risked letting his master inflict serious brain damage upon himself, and Allah knew he the poor fellow didn't have much left to lose up there.

"Sir," he began, trying to sound understanding, "please stop. You've beaten yourself up enough today. Why don't you go warm yourself by the fire, and I'll fix something for us to eat."

"Don't bother me, Haroud!" Abis Mol snapped at him while giving the column three more smacks.

"It makes me crazy!"

SMACK!

"It isn't fair!"

SMACK!

"Why can't he just leave me alone?"

SMACK! SMACK!

"I!"

SMACK!

"Want!"

SMACK!

"To!"

SMACK!

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He started to slam his forehead against the column with earnest, but the force was starting to make the entire slab shake. Haroud chanced a glance upward, and his eyes bulged when he saw the column was finally starting to break loose from the ceiling.

"Look out, sir!" Haround cried with alarm.

He quickly yanked the shorter, fatter fellow out of the way, and not a moment too soon. The column fell with a thunderous crash, sending up a spray of dust and debris as the entire lair rumbled with its demise. Then, all fell silent, and the dust began to slowly sink to the ground. With the crisis now over, both Haroud and Abis Mol appeared from their hiding place. Haroud watched as his employer approached the shattered column in a dream like state while wearing a glazed look. He stopped at the foot of the fallen column, and he just stared at it for several minutes. Then, his lips began to tremble, tears started to form, and before Haroud knew it Abis Mol was on his knees, sobbing like a child whose toy had just been broken.

"It just isn't fair!" The round man blubbered. "First my pants, then my dignity, and now my favorite column! What else must he take from me? Curse you, Aladdin! Curse you and your good looks, your blessed life, and every piece of gold your rub between your fingers! I just wish that once, and only once, that I would win!"

He fell onto his face as his crying became more intense. Haroud merely sighed, and he started forward so that he could console the poor thing. However, he had only gone through half of the wreckage of the column when he spied something glittering amidst the pile. Curious and his sad friend forgotten, he bent down to investigate. It appeared that the column had been hollowed out at some point in the past, and the glittering object was lying intact and now fully exposed inside a column fragment. After picking it up, he blew some dust off of it, and his eyes went wide while his jaw dropped.

"Eureka!"

Abis Mol jumped with a fright, and he wheeled about on his manservant with an angry look.

"Haroud! What have I told you about using those big words when you're in my presence? I've got a big enoug headache as it is."

"A mere slip of the tongue, sir." Haroud said as he went racing over to his employer's side. "But you simply must see this!"

He presented the object to Abis Mol, revealing it to be a large volume book with a gilded S on the cover. Abis Mol stared at it for a moment, and then he scowled.

"A book? That's what's got you all worked up? I hate books! All those words and symbols all bunched up, demanding that you read them. That you follow it all and understand it! Well maybe some of us have more important things to do! Maybe we're too smart to be bothered with worthless things like books! Maybe I'll just throw this useless thing into the fire!"

He snatched the book away, and he started for the large torch lamp that provided light for the entire lair.

"Take one more step and die, you brainless miscreant!"

Abis Mol froze, and he slowly turned back to face Haroud.

"Haroud. What did you just say?"

"Merely getting your attention, sir." Haroud said quickly with mounting annoyance. "You very nearly threw away the only win you may very well receive in your life."

Now Abis Mol was confused. Not exactly a new experience, but the short man was intrigued by his taller companion.

"What kinda bad yak's milk have you been drinking, Haroud? Just what is so special about a book?"

"It isn't just the book that's special, sir." Haroud insisted while taking the book from his hapless employer. "It is who wrote it that may very well be the key to our taking up revenue on easy street. This symbol here on the cover; this S. This is the marking of King Solomon!"

Abis Mol flashed him a blank stare.

"King Solomon the wise?"

Still staring.

"King Solomon whose works are still being taught to children and scholars to this very day?"

Still staring.

Haroud sighed sadly and placed a hand over his face. "He's the one those tapestries with the beard and the tall pointy hat."

Like candles in a dark cave, Abis Mol's eyes began to sparkle.

"Ooooooh, yeah! That guy! I love that guy! He's got a cool hat."

"Of course, sir." Haroud said with an eyeroll. "That makes this book, a book that has been penned by his hand, a valuable antique. Why, just this book alone could be worth both our weights in gold."

There was that spark again in the short man's eyes.

"Ah, I get you now, Haroud, you clever jackal you!"

He snatched the book back.

"Wait till that shrimp Aladdin lays eyes on the fortune we claim with this baby. What's better, it'll be a legitamite trade, so he won't be able to assault me for it. It's a bit morally conflicting given my love for thievery, but a win is definitely a win."

"Now slow down there, sir." Haroud said quickly, once again taking the book back. "You are but scratching the tip of a very large iceberg. You see, there is a legend about Solomon's greatest works being hidden in a grand library, works that would make this mere book as pointless as camel feed. To he who finds such a trove would be to attain the greatest of knowledge...as well as the largest fortune in all of the seven deserts. It is also said that "

The fire in Abis Mol's eyes could have set the entire cavern ablaze. He jumped high into the air, and he cut loose with a wild and victorious cry.

"At long last, Haroud, my faithful manservant! Our ship has finally come in! Never once have I lost faith in the luck of the bandit, and at last it has graced us with the greatest bounty ever to be achieved. And it's all thanks to this marvelous, dusty sack of pages.

With that, he once again snatched the book away and flipped it over, scanning over the pages in earnest. After all but a few seconds of reading, he snapped it shut.

"Haroud! This book is broken! Its words make even less sense than they usually do!"

For the last time, Haroud reclaimed the book.

"It isn't just your illiteracy, sir. Of all the virtues that made King Solomon the great ruler he was, trust in humanity was not one of them. He was a paranoid old fool, and he wrote in a very special code in each of his books. A code only the truly greatest of minds could read."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?!" Abis Mol snapped.

"Of course not, sir." Haroud lied. "I'm just saying that this book has been written in a language that hasn't been seen for millennia. But do not despair, for I know of a place where we can find one who may very well be able to translate the writings."

Abis Mol was visibly shuddering with excitement.

"Tell me! Where? Where?"

"The kingdom of Maktaba!" Haroud declared with a dramatic sweep of his arms. "The legendary home of King Solomon himself, whose very ancestors still live there to this very day. If there is, indeed, one who can translate this text, then that is where we shall find them."

This news pleased Abis Mol quite well. He allowed himself a wicked chuckle, and he began to rub his hands together in rabid anticipation.

"Get some sleep, Haroud, for come the dawn we shall make haste across the burning desert for the great desert for the great city of Maktaba for he who may translate this ancient. I must find this one, this diamond in the rough."

Haroud frowned as he stared at his employer curiously.

"Not to kill the moment, sir, but why did you say it like that?"

Abis Mol looked up at Haroud, and he shrugged.

"Honestly? I have no idea."


End file.
